narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagero (Crow World)
Kagero is the leader of the Antlion sect within the Mushi Butai and was originally a member of the Mayfly sect. Kagero is the only member to be the sole survivor of two Insect clans within the organisation. He also appears to be the only member whose parents belonged to rival clans within the Mushi Butai instead of the tradition of marrying people into the group. Background Kagero's father (from the Antlion sect) and his mother (from the Mayfly sect) had planned for their new born son to master both their families Ninjutsu. Their deaths however had almost put this dream to a halt as Kagero's uncle who was part of the Dragonfly sect took him in. Kagero's uncle wanted him to become a normal ninja outside of the Mushi Butai and for a couple of years had done so. However everything changed the day he met Jigumo. Jigumo had discovered that the man who claimed to be Kagero's uncle was a fake who had been sent from another village to spy on the Mushi Butai. Kagero watched as the spider-using Kunoichi defeated him with ease. Kagero was torn with emotions and in a fit of anger attacked Jigumo but was swiftly defeated. After freeing himself from Jigumo's webs, Kagero resolved to get stronger and discovered the Insect Costume prototype a member of the Dragonfly sect was creating as well as discovering his true lineage. Kagero trained hard and pleaded to enter the Mushi Butai but was rejected as the group refused to believe he was from either clans he claimed he was from. Somewhat disappointed Kagero eventually became a Chunin although still longed to be in the organisation. When Ageha joined Kagero sought to enter but came up with a plan. Kagero snuck into the secret room of Kusagakure where their most prized Ninjutsu was stored. Within the store room, he learnt techniques from the clans that had already perished such as the Ant, Dragonfly and Antlion clan. Kagero was disturbed during this event by a ninja who had infultrated the village. The two were discovered by the Mushi Butai and Kagero showed off his skills defeating the ninja. When the group tried to also apprehend him he defeated half of the group before Jigumo was able to recognise him. Jigumo then asked the village leader personally to recruite Kagero. Because of this act, Kagero became affectionate towards Jigumo. Personality Kagero is rather quiet and at time clumsy (usually when not in his costume). He shows a carefree side as well as being adventurous. Kagero constantly wishes to be cool, this was his main reason for wanting to join the Mushi Butai. Not only does he wish to impress Jigumo but the rest of the group and has a clear habit of showing off by using flashy moves even if it is unecessary. Despite this he never verbally shows off or insults his opponents. Kagero is shows to be easily embarrased and becomes flustered if someone asks his opinion on Jigumo, asks where is Jigumo, asked about his dream or if someone (usually Jigumo) reveals his aspiration to be cool. Kagero is highly devoted to his friends and thinks of them before the mission which usually gets him into trouble. During his time with the group, he has made friends with most of his male team mates with the exception of Dokuromushi who he finds scary. Most of the female members get along with him such as Kurohime who is aware of his crush on her sister, she frequently taunts him on this. Shura dislikes him due to the defeat she suffered at his hands while Mitsubachi believes he is weak without his costume, something he points out which is half right. Kagero is very understanding of people's backgrounds. He empathised with Jigumo's backstory and was the first to point out to her and the rest of the group that something was weird about Ageha suddenly leaving the village. He firmly believes that he and Kagutsuchi have very similar pasts and that they can relate to one another. However due to Kagutsuchi's personality, Kagero has failed to be convincing of this.﻿ Abilities Kagero was rather talented as a ninja and only began using Insect techniques at twelve. At this time Kagero was adept with a sword. Kagero is noted to be the only one of the group to not only have two different Chakra natures but multiple abilities from multiple clans. A side skill he has developed is being able to communicate with insects telepathically. Insect costume Kagero is noted to be one of the few who heavily rely on their Insect costume. His costume due to several modifications has become the most powerful costume. It has numerous functions such as applifying his Ninjutsu power and Chakra level. It acts as armour being able to reduce the damage he takes from attacks. A main feature is its wings that help him fly much faster than Ageha or Mitsubachi. The costume has Kunai holsters over his thigs (three on each) where he keeps his special Flying Slicer Kunai; these projectiles are connected to iron wire and combining this with his flying capabilities allows him to use deadly tactics. The costume lastly can use a great portion of Kagero's Chakra to create a shroud of Chakra that further reduces the damage of Ninjutsu plus amplifies his physical attributes. Due to the nature of his costume, it is unknown what insect it is meant to represent, it appears red and black and has wings similar to a Dragonfly and an adult Antlion. Since the wings are the only real distinctive trait, but since it was discovered in the posession of the Dragonfly sect it is likely to be a Dragonfly costume. Element-based techniques Kagero is skillful enough to use both earth and wind based attacks. His strongest earth technique was learnt from the Antlion scroll, with this technique he could make his surroundings become sucked into a pit. Like other members used this element for hiding underground. Kagero's wind element techniques were apprantly greatly amplified by his costume. His first technique was in combination with his sword allowing him to create a blast of wind from a powerful swipe. His other technique allowed him to push back enemies using wind, he had been shown to use this technique with just his wings alone during flight. Kenjutsu Kagero is the second most adept in fighting at close range. Being the only sword user of the group he named his weapon the Bug Warrior Sword and frequently uses it during his battles. He as well as using it with Wind natured techniques he uses attacks that are named after the respective clans he has been associated with (excluding those from which he had merely read their scroll). Kagero also uses his Kunai as rope darts. Insect techniques Kagero quickly became proficient with Insect Ninjutsu, although he cannot summon any specific insect he has gained the ability from reading a forbidden scroll to telepathically communicate with any other insect something rarely seen amongst the group. Kagero is very skilled at the Empty Cicada Shell, he will even use his "Double bluff" or "Quick Shedding" where he will employ the technique when it almost seems impossibly late to do so. Kagero has aquired some unusual abilities from scrolls he read. From the Ant sect, he has gained abnormal strength, being able to hold back a large falling tree. From the Dragonfly sect he gained the ability to somewhat sense Chakra around him. Kagero is ranked 3rd amongst his group but many such as Jigumo believe he can easily surpass both she and Mitsubachi. Stats Plot Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Mushi Butai Category:Kusagakure Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Crow World